


Géométrie fractale

by MlleHeathcliff



Series: Nuits du FoF - Original Work [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Geometry, fractal geometry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleHeathcliff/pseuds/MlleHeathcliff
Summary: "Les unes dans les autres elles s’emboîtent. Au fur et à mesure se découpent. Les unes dans les autres elles forment à l'infini des triangles, des scissions à ne plus savoir quoi en faire."





	Géométrie fractale

**Author's Note:**

> Os écrit pendant les nuits du FoF (forum francophone) avec le thème Géométrie

« Les unes dans les autres elles s’emboîtent. Au fur et à mesure se découpent. Les unes dans les autres elles forment à l’infini des triangles, des scissions à ne plus savoir quoi en faire. Elle a révolutionné les mathématiques. Elle s’est développée par l’informatique. Quoi de mieux qu’une montagne pour s’y entraîner. Douce ou violente, elle s’accorde à tous les styles. Grâce à elle on modélise, on conçoit de nouvelles choses. Révolution de son temps, elle nous est maintenant si commune. Rares sont les connaisseurs ; rares sont ceux qui s’y intéressent mais elle est là, bien chaud pour ceux qui ont appris à la voir. Toutes ces couleurs nous rappellent un soleil couchant. Du bleu au rouge pour aller vers le noir. Il n’y a rien de plus beau et de plus sensuel.

\- Vous en parlez comme si c’était la plus belle chose du monde.

\- Mais ça l’est !

\- Comment l’appelle-t-on ?

\- La géométrie fractale. »

 


End file.
